


To Make the Season Bright

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Olaf's Frozen Adventure (Disney), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: Elsa and Anna are ready to celebrate the holiday season once more, but this time they’re in for a very pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Yule Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a Christmas tidbit with Frozen for a few years now and I finally get to put it out. I do have another one with different OCs of mine but that needs to be rewritten since my first version of disappeared off the face of the earth. And it was so good. 😫 Anyway, hope you enjoy this! And Merry Christmas!

“Okay! Food—check, drinks—check, all the silverware and plates are out. . . . Yup! We’re good to go!” Anna concluded. Servants briskly scurried in and out through doors as they prepared another holiday party for the kingdom, and Anna couldn’t wait for it to start. Christmas was upon Arendelle once again, and the excitement couldn’t be higher. And the bell hadn’t even been rung yet.

“You think people are gonna come this time?” Kristoff asked, remembering the last time they had planned a party for everyone for the holidays.

“Of course! Having a party on the eve before the ringing of the bell is the perfect way to start the season!”

“I can’t wait to start our traditions!” Olaf beamed.

“Me neither!” Doors opening brought the trio’s attention to Elsa entering the room with a thoughtful expression.

“Anna do you remember anything arriving at the docks today?” she asked.

“Nnno. Why?”

“Kai told us we were all needed there.”

“What for?” Kristoff asked.

“He said it was a surprise.”

“Ooh! Maybe it’s an early Christmas present!” Olaf guessed.

“Only one way to find out,” Kristoff said. “I’ll meet you guys there with Sven.”

Everyone began to head outside the castle, and all the while Elsa was mentally flipping through the many papers and documents she had gone through. None of them seemed to mention an arrival of any kind, and any traded goods weren’t scheduled to dock for some time. Maybe she overlooked something. . . .

_Well, if Kai’s smile was anything good, then I’m sure I shouldn’t be worrying too much about it._

“What do you think the surprise is?” Olaf asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Anna replied. “But I am a little excited.” Elsa waved to a family passing by, and a little boy walked right up to the trio.

“I’m really excited for the Yule Eve party, Your Majesty!” he beamed.

“Yes, it’s the perfect way to welcome the season,” his father agreed.

“Hope to see you all there!” Anna said. The family bowed before both groups carried on. “I’m really glad people are just as excited as I am for the Yule Eve party.”

“It is a great idea,” Elsa commented. Soon the trio arrived at the docks with Kristoff and Sven waiting for them, as well as several castle staff members.

“Staff members? Are we supposed to be expecting someone?”

“In a way,” one of the members replied as he tried to hide a smile, causing the sisters to exchange looks with Kristoff and the others. “You’ll just have to wait, Your Highness.”

Anna crossed her arms. “Okay does everyone in the castle know what’s going on?”

“Everyone but you.”

“Hmmm. . . .”

Olaf looked to the horizon and spotted something coming toward them. “Hmmm. I think your present might be a ship.”

“A ship?” Anna squinted in the direction he was looking at, but a swirl of magic beside her brought her attention to Elsa offering her a telescope of ice. “Oh, thanks Elsa.” She then pointed her new device at the ship.

“See anything?” Kristoff asked.

Adjusting the telescope, Anna skimmed over the crew members. No one stuck out to her, but she did see a head of brown hair disappear out of view. Going up the mast, she checked the flag of the ship. On it was a shield divided into three sections with a diamond in the very center, and Anna’s gasp startled everyone. “That’s the crest of Aneira’s kingdom! She’s coming here!”

“Merry Christmas you two,” a staff member said warmly.

_I guess that’s why Kai didn’t let me send their gifts to them_ , Elsa inferred.

Meanwhile on the ship, Princess Aneira was admiring Arendelle in all its wintery glory. It was last year when she had last visited Arendelle. A lot had happened during her last visit and after, the latter preferably being better left unknown to Elsa and Anna. Nonetheless, she was looking forward to seeing everyone again.

“Arendelle hasn’t changed at all,” King James said.

“It’ll be so nice to see them after such a long time,” Queen Halina added. “I wonder how much they’ve grown.”

“I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you,” Aneira replied. “Oh! Did we bring their gifts?”

“I made doubly sure we did.”

“Good. I would hate to have forgotten them.”

“Prepare to dock!” the captain ordered, making Aneira bounce a little more.

Like the last time she had come, Anna was waving enthusiastically at them with Elsa beside her, but this time they were joined by Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and some staff members. Aneira waved back at them with the largest grin, already knowing it was going to be an amazing Christmas.

“I guess your aunt and uncle came too,” Kristoff mentioned, his voice cracking.

“You’ll be fine Kristoff,” Anna said. “I’m sure they’re going to love you.”

The ship came to dock, and a plank was lowered down once it was anchored. Nearly a moment later, Aneira did her best not to bolt her way down. “It’s so good to see you!” Both Anna and Elsa wrapped her in a hug.

“I guess Kai was right about this being a surprise,” Elsa said with a laugh. The trio briefly squeezed each other before they released, and Aneira knelt down to hug Olaf.

“This is the best present ever!” Olaf beamed. Elsa and Anna then looked to James and Halina just reaching the dock.

“Oh, you’ve grown so much. . . .” Halina said to the sisters.

“You’ve both become beautiful young ladies,” James said. “It’s been too long.”

“We’ve missed you so much. . . .” Anna said as the four of them shared a hug. Nearby, Aneira looked fondly at them. Finally her family was together after so long.

“You’ll be joining us for the Yule Eve party?” Elsa asked.

“Of course!” Halina replied. “Kai made sure to let us know about that.”

“He is way too good at his job,” Anna commented. “Oh! I want you guys to meet Kristoff and Sven! And Olaf of course.”

“Hey—I mean uh, hello, Your Majesties,” Kristoff greeted, awkwardly bowing afterwards alongside Sven.

“So you’re the young man Aneira said Anna liked,” James said. “They’ve both said good things about you.” Kristoff grinned nervously.

“It’s very nice to meet the rest of the family,” Olaf said, momentarily stunning Halina and James.

“. . . It’s nice to meet you too,” Halina replied unsurely, briefly glancing to Elsa and Aneira.

The icy queen laughed a bit. “He’s very friendly.”

“Who made him?”

“I did, actually.”

“Queen Elsa,” one of the older staff members started, “perhaps we should carry on inside the castle?”

“Oh! Um, of course.”

Aneira then remembered the luggage that was still on the ship. “Oh, wait, let me help with the bags.”

“We can handle it Your Highness,” the older staff member said.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.”

Aneira held back a sigh. “. . . All right.” She looked to the luggage containing the gifts she had being brought down. “Careful with that one! It has . . . a lot of valuables.”

“Will do Your Highness!” the young man holding the luggage replied. The group then began the trip to the castle.

“A lot of new housing I see,” James commented.

“We’ve been getting a lot of newcomers this year,” Anna said, waving to a baker. “I hope they’re able to make a home here in Arendelle.”

“With you and Elsa and the kind people here, I’m sure they’ll feel right at home.”

Along the way, Halina got to know Kristoff a little more. He was a strong and kind young man with humble roots, and she was glad he and Anna cared a lot for each other. Of course, she knew a thing or two about humble roots, even if they were the kind of roots this kingdom didn’t take too kindly to.

“So, when does the Yule Eve party start?” Aneira asked.

“Not for a couple hours,” Kristoff said. “Everything inside the castle looks amazing.”

The brunette smiled. “I’m sure it is.”

Soon the group arrived at the castle, and Kai was one of the first ones to greet them inside with a smile. “Your Majesties, Your Highness.”

“Good to see you again, Kai,” James said.

“And you as well.”

“I can’t believe you kept their visit right under our noses,” Anna practically pouted.

***~~**~~***

Laughter and music filled the hall as the kingdom celebrated the coming of the holidays, the air abuzz with joy. Festive foods and drinks of all kinds filled the tables, and both Anna and Elsa (the latter after some coaxing) had already taken a few early samples at the chocolate desserts.

Aneira glanced to Kristoff looking a little more relaxed as he spoke with her father, while her mother was speaking with Anna and Elsa nearby. “Now where is—” Children laughing brought her attention to Olaf keeping them very much occupied, bringing a smile out of her. Everything was absolutely perfect.

_If only my aunt and uncle were still around. . . ._

Aneira sighed. They were still here of course—just in spirit, and she knew they would be happy with everything here.

Upon something gently nudging her, she looked to her left to see Sven, who made a curious noise at her thoughtful expression.

“Just thinking Sven,” she replied, and she rubbed his head, coaxing a content noise out of him. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“If I could have everyone’s attention please,” Elsa announced. The crowd and musicians gradually grew quiet as their attention shifted to her. “I’d like to thank everyone for joining us for this Yule Eve party. May this be a tradition that will continue to bring joy to everyone for years to come.”

“To the holidays!” Anna cheered.

“To the holidays!” everyone replied. Applause and cheers filled the room, and a lively seasonal tune followed afterwards.

Elsa’s gaze drifted to Aneira’s parents, her smile slightly dimming. “. . . I wish Mother and Father were here. . . .”

“They are here,” Aneira said gently. “They’re here in spirit.”

Anna wrapped her in a side hug that Elsa joined, bringing gentle smiles to Halina and James’s faces. “Wait until you see the gifts we got you guys.”

“I’m looking forward to giving you yours, too.”

“Oh! Does this mean you’re going to see the bell ringing with us?” Olaf asked.

“Absolutely.”

“And our new tradition?”

“New tradition?” Halina asked.

“Mmhmm. It all started when Sven and I went to every house in the kingdom in search of finding the best tradition—. . .” Anna and Elsa gave the group sheepish looks as Olaf recounted his adventure from last year in detail.

“He’s . . . gonna be a while,” Anna said.

***~~**~~***

The next day, everyone gathered around in the courtyard for the annual ringing of the Yule Bell. Spirits were just as high as the previous night as the bell of the hour was being brought in by Kristoff and Sven as well as several others. Aneira squeezed Elsa’s hand, and the gesture was returned with an excited smile as Anna shared a grin with James and Halina. Once the bell was hoisted up into position, Anna and Elsa took hold of the rope that dropped down, and together they rang in the season at last.

“Let the holidays begin!” Elsa declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a edit of Aneira in her Christmas dress in the works that goes with this. 😊 I also have another edit of her I made a while back here: https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/616392568674123776/click-for-better-quality-this-is-a-much-needed  
> as well as a third one of her with Olaf here: https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/619306898660950016/sunrise-olaf-had-asked-aneira-if-shed-like-to  
> if you wanna check those out. I hope this wasn't too cheesy. I tend to be cheesy sometimes. XD


	2. All Around the Christmas Tree

Sunlight peaked in through the curtains and shined on Aneira’s face, pulling a small noise from her. Shutting her eyes tighter, she turned to face away from the window. She had the strangest dream last night. Or . . . maybe strange wasn’t the right word. Curious was probably a better word for it.

She was in her nightgown in the dream, and she was in a beautiful forest in the winter. There was something about it that felt . . . familiar to her. Maybe it was because it reminded her of the forest she had gone through with everyone on their way to the ice tree Elsa had made.

She walked in the snow barefoot, and she found herself studying diamond-like crystals of ice forming in the air. Slowly, pearly white snowflakes came into being, and they multiplied. She’d never seen snowflakes like those before, not even from him. And she certainly had never seen them from herself. Or Elsa for that matter.

A handful of snowflakes drifted close to her almost timidly. Carefully, she raised her hand to touch one. And upon her touch, the snowflake glimmered. Whispers reached her ears, and they seeped into a part of her that set her magic alight.

More of the snowflakes drifted closer to her, and others curled around her. The whispers grew, but she couldn’t make out their words.

_Whose are these?_

Now she was awake and confused, and she couldn’t get those whispers out of her head.

_Maybe I had too much sugar last night. . . ._

Knocking pulled her out of her thoughts, and she willed herself to rise from her bed to answer the door with a yawn. “Morning Olaf.”

“Good morning!” he replied cheerfully. “I hope you didn’t forget what day it is today.”

It took her brain a bit to process what day it actually was. _Today, today. . . . What was yesterday?_ After a few more seconds her answer finally dragged itself to the front of her mind. “It’s Christmas Day, isn’t it?”

“Yup! Hurry up so we can give you your gifts!”

“I’ll be down in just a few minutes.”

With a grin, he scurried off down the hall, and she closed the door to search for her slippers.

“I don’t remember packing them. . . .” She dug around in her suitcase for a minute before sighing. “And they’re not here.”

“Slow down Olaf!” Anna said in the halls with a laugh.

Crafting some ice slippers to match her nightgown, Aneira brushed her hair as quickly and painlessly as possible before heading out the door just in time to see Elsa walking by. “Morning Elsa.”

The queen giggled at the brunette’s sleepy expression. “I guess Olaf woke you up too?”

Aneira stifled a yawn. “Yeah. I’m sure I’ll be fully awake eventually.” Down the hall behind them, her parents were just coming out of their room in their robes, and she briefly waved to them before walking with Elsa. “You know, Kristoff’s Flemmy stew wasn’t that bad. I think. Or maybe I’m thinking of another stew.”

“I think it was the one next to Kristoff’s that you had.”

“Was it? They both looked the same.”

“Kristoff’s had more carrots.”

“Oh.” Aneira frowned. “And after I told him I would try it. . . .”

The family soon arrived at the Christmas tree all in their PJs, and they gathered around the presents beneath it.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Halina greeted.

“Merry Christmas,” Anna replied.

“I hope you all like your gifts,” Aneira said. She and her father then began to pass out their gifts to the others.

Anna’s was a small box, and she carefully untied the ribbon and removed the lid. Inside was an orange necklace of two wheat heads facing away from each other, and both of them were decorated with tiny little jewels. “Oh this is beautiful!”

Sven made a happy noise as he pulled out a brand new harness from his box. “ ‘It’s even got my name on it!’ ” Halina and James gave Kristoff an odd look.

“Ahem. I . . . speak for Sven a lot. But uh he says thank you.” Kristoff ran his thumb across the harness. “Wow. This is amazing quality.” Elsa pulled out a silk pink-ish long-sleeved nightgown, and there were even matching slippers inside the box.

“I hope they’re not too big,” Halina said.

“They’re perfect,” Elsa replied kindly.

With Kristoff, he had received brand new winter clothes complete with boots. “Woah. These look great!”

“They don’t look small?” Aneira asked.

“No, no no they’re fine! Thanks.” Lastly with Olaf, he could hear tiny ringing inside his box, prompting a quizzical frown to appear on his face.

“Be really careful with that one.”

Doing as told, Olaf carefully opened his present. Aneira watched with bated breath as he gingerly removed a detailed ice figurine of the Yule Bell, and it dinged as it swung back and forth.

“I wasn’t sure what to make for you. . . . Do you like it?”

“It’s so cute! It’s like a little baby Yule Bell! I love it.”

“These were amazing,” Anna said.

“And now it’s your turn,” Elsa said, and Aneira and her parents were given their gifts.

Halina was given a beautiful pair of earrings while James was given a ring bearing his kingdom’s crest. As for Aneira, she was given a book she had been trying to find for a long time from Anna, an ice figurine of her horse Ivory from Elsa, new reins for Ivory from Kristoff and Sven, and from Olaf. . . .

It was a small box, but inside it was a wooden snowflake carefully put together by glue and painted a lovely light blue color. And when she held it up by its white string, it glittered in the sunlight. Oddly enough it reminded her of the snowflakes she had seen in her dream. . . .

“I tried to make it look like one of yours,” Olaf explained. “Although I’m pretty sure it has some inaccuracies to it.”

“It’s perfect,” Aneira said, smiling warmly. “Thank you.”

Sven began to sniff the air, and he licked his lips with an eager hum.

“Someone’s ready for breakfast,” Kristoff teased.

“We should probably get dressed then,” Aneira said.

“Oh I can’t wait to see what other surprises there are today!” Olaf said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably could've done a little better here but I wanted to get this up already. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, though! Maybe next year I’ll finally put up that other Frozen mini fic I mentioned. But we’ll see. 😊


End file.
